The present invention relates generally to operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a method of performing a downhole test of a subterranean formation.
In a typical well test known as a drill stem test, a drill string is installed in a well with specialized drill stem test equipment interconnected in the drill string. The purpose of the test is generally to evaluate the potential profitability of completing a particular formation or other zone of interest, and thereby producing hydrocarbons from the formation. Of course, if it is desired to inject fluid into the formation, then the purpose of the test may be to determine the feasibility of such an injection program.
In a typical drill stem test, fluids are flowed from the formation, through the drill string and to the earth""s surface at various flow rates, and the drill string may be closed to flow therethrough at least once during the test. Unfortunately, the formation fluids have in the past been exhausted to the atmosphere during the test, or otherwise discharged to the environment, many times with hydrocarbons therein being burned off in a flare. It will be readily appreciated that this procedure presents not only environmental hazards, but safety hazards as well.
Therefore, it would be very advantageous to provide a method whereby a formation may be tested, without discharging hydrocarbons or other formation fluids to the environment, or without flowing the formation fluids to the earth""s surface. It would also be advantageous to provide apparatus for use in performing the method.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a method is provided in which a formation test is performed downhole, without flowing formation fluids to the earth""s surface, or without discharging the fluids to the environment. Also provided are associated apparatus for use in performing the method.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps wherein a formation is perforated, and fluids from the formation are flowed into a large surge chamber associated with a tubular string installed in the well. Of course, if the well is uncased, the perforation step is unnecessary. The surge chamber may be a portion of the tubular string. Valves are provided above and below the surge chamber, so that the formation fluids may be flowed, pumped or reinjected back into the formation after the test, or the fluids may be circulated (or reverse circulated) to the earth""s surface for analysis.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps wherein fluids from a first formation are flowed into a tubular string installed in the well, and the fluids are then disposed of by injecting the fluids into a second formation. The disposal operation may be performed by alternately applying fluid pressure to the tubular string, by operating a pump in the tubular string, by taking advantage of a pressure differential between the formations, or by other means. A sample of the formation fluid may conveniently be brought to the earth""s surface for analysis by utilizing apparatus provided by the present invention.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps wherein fluids are flowed from a first formation and into a second formation utilizing an apparatus which may be conveyed into a tubular string positioned in the well. The apparatus may include a pump which may be driven by fluid flow through a fluid conduit, such as coiled tubing, attached to the apparatus. The apparatus may also include sample chambers therein for retrieving samples of the formation fluids.
In each of the above methods, the apparatus associated therewith may include various fluid property sensors, fluid and solid identification sensors, flow control devices, instrumentation, data communication devices, samplers, etc., for use in analyzing the test progress, for analyzing the fluids and/or solid matter flowed from the formation, for retrieval of stored test data, for real time analysis and/or transmission of test data, etc.
These and other features, advantages, benefits and objects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the detailed description of representative embodiments of the invention hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings.